Hummingbird
by Dropstone
Summary: Rétrospection d'une romance que le choix du mal a détruit. SLASH, ONE SHOT.


**Bien le Bonjour !**

Excusez moi de ma trèèès longue absence mais FanFiction était en panne depuis quelques semaines donc impossible de publier une nouvelle histoire ou un nouveau chapitre ! Je publierais bientôt la trépidante suite de Love is Always the Good Reaction, mais pour l'instant je vous présente un petit Oneshot entre deux personnages que je voulais absoooooolument caser ensemble un jour, eh voilà !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR !

**Rating :** M, parce que je le vaux bien !

**NB :** Pour les besoins de l'écriture, la différence d'âge entre les deux personnages est de deux années au lieu de six.

Hope You like it !

* * *

><p><em><strong>" Hummingbird "<strong>_

**" Honteuses d'exister, ombres ratatinées,**

**Peureuses, le dos bas, vous côtoyez les murs ;**

**Et nul ne vous salue, étranges destinées ! " Baudelaire ~ Les Fleurs du Mal.**

Prologue

Depuis des millénaires, les sentiments dirigent nos existences du bout du nez. Dans leurs instants de générosité, ils peuvent choisir de nous montrer la beauté du monde, les joies du désir mais parfois, d'humeur chagrine, ils nous illustre avec un cynique talent les malheurs de la vie, les portes toujours closes du bonheur. C'est définitivement ce genre de visages que nous présentèrent les sentiments ce jour là.

On aurait pu se croire au théâtre, acte final d'un grand drame romantique, en voyant cet homme pleurer à chaudes larmes, regardant cette photo mouvante, assis au bord de son lit. On aurait pu, mais ce genre d'amour là n'éteint dépeint dans aucune grande oeuvre de la Littérature, ni même dans aucun bouquin à l'eau de Rose. C'était ce genre d'Amour secret, invisible, fantomatique, qui ne résistait aux aberrations de la vie, uniquement grâce à cette petite bougie d'espoir, dont les deux protagonistes persistaient, encore et encore, à en rallumer la flamme. Mais une averse bien trop forte en avait noyé la mèche, et à ce jour et pour la fin des temps, elle demeurerait innalumable.

SSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLM

_17 __ans plus tôt..._

Cher Journal,

Je pourrais te conter un récit beau, un récit vrai, mais y a t-il encore une place pour la beauté dans mon existence ?

Il fut un temps où je faisais éloge de la tristesse et de la mélancolie. C'était facile, je ne les avais jamais vraiment rencontrées. Maintenant que ces sentiments hantent mes nuits et glacent mes jours, j'en ressens l'amère sensualité. Je le reconnais, il a quelque chose de magique dans le malheur. Tu sais, quand tu ne te contrôles plus, quand ton corps est poussé à des réactions étranges. Je trouve ça incroyable. Crier de haine, pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement, vomir et ne jamais sans lasser. Le malheur te rend vivant. Du moins, au début. Après ces émotions intenses, tu reprends le contrôle. Tu vois clair dans ton corps et dans ton esprit. Ce moment là est le plus terrible.

Tu te trouves ridicule et pitoyable, à pleurer pour l'amitié, pour l'amour, pour toutes ces chimères que tu savais éphémères. " Mais que m'a t-il pris de tomber amoureux ? " Telle est la seule question qui envahit ton esprit.

Mais peux tu simplement comprendre tout ça, toi Journal, qui n'est fait que de papier et de cuir ? Tu absorbes mes pensées au fil de ma plume, mais es tu capable de comprendre leur extrême fragilité ? J'aimerais que tu les sentes autant que moi, que je puisse te les offrir, partager ce fardeau de douleur pour qu'il me soit moins lourd. Car je suis épuisé ces temps ci, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Pour sortir de cette passion fulgurante qui me dévore, de ce rêve auquel j'avais cru. Es tu apte à tout cela, Journal ?

Il est vrai que Severus Snape est un beau garçon. Et c'est un euphémisme que je fais là. Lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, j'avais treize ans et il en avait tout juste onze, mais ces grands yeux de chats noirs m'ont tout de suite fasciné. Il était outrageusement débraillé à l'époque c'est vrai - J'appris plus tard qu'il était relativement peu riche. Mais le jeune Prince a toujours possédé une sorte de légèreté dans ses mouvements, presque de la grâce. C'est sans doute cet atout qui fit de lui l'élève préféré de Slughorn. Son infime minceur ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'impression d'apesanteur que dégagent ses faits et gestes. Dans tout ce qu'il fait, Severus sait se montrer à la fois tempéré et agile, agissant toujours avec une finesse et une délicatesse qui lui sont propres. Avec le temps, il a gagné en assurance, et désormais du haut de ses quinze années, il a déjà tout d'un homme. J'ai eu l'occasion de le constater, des journées et des nuits entières, j'ai pu admirer l'aura d'excellence qui émanait de sa personne. J'ai pu le regarder sur toutes ces coutures, mêmes celles qu'il prenait tant de temps à cacher. Tu sais, Journal, j'ai vu son corps nu et je lui ai trouvé une beauté sans pareille.

Journal, J'ai eu des heures, pour faire fondre mes gouttes de pluies dans ses abysses, j'ai eu des journées pour prendre goût à ses lèvres, j'ai eu des semaines pour effleurer, caresser, embrasser sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux ébène. J'ai eu des mois, pour vivre, à proprement dit, la beauté.

Il a eu une minute, pour me briser le coeur.

Notre histoire commença par un après midi comme un autre, je venais d'entamer ma sixième année, Le Prince sa quatrième. De nombreuses filles que je fréquentais, la plupart du temps des Serpentardes, avait commencé depuis la rentrée à me montrer des marques de leur affection. Mais je n'en avais cure, depuis le jour où mes prunelles glacées avaient rencontrés les siennes, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Le Prince, et pour aucune autre personne à Hogwarts. Je ne sais pas si il ne remarquait vraiment pas mes yeux portés sur lui aussi souvent que je le pouvais, ou s'il les ignoraient, en tout cas, pas une journée ne passait sans que je ne mire avec passion Severus Snape.

Cet après midi d'Octobre donc, un vent glacial soufflait dans le parc de Hogwarts et personne ne traînait vraiment dehors. Personne, sauf lui. Je m'étais donc dit que c'était l'occasion de me dévoiler, puisque les Maraudeurs ne seraient point là pour perturber notre entretien. Il était assis, en tailleur, le dos contre un chêne centenaire, les yeux perdus dans le vague, sa plume en arrêt au dessus de son parchemin.

Je me suis assis en face de lui, mais il ne daigna m'accorder un regard. Alors j'entamai la conversation :

" - Qu'écris tu ? "

Il tourna son fin visage vers moi et me dévisagea avec lenteur.

" - Quand on voit quelqu'un en pleine réflexion, on demande d'abord si notre présence ne le dérange pas, on ne vous apprend pas ça, à vous, les enfants de la " Haute Société " ? Lucius ? "

L'être assez masochiste qui habitait en moi adorait ses petites provocations. Je poussa un petit rire et lui souris, mes prunelles plongées dans les siennes.

" - Si on nous l'apprend. Mais être en présence de certaines personnes nous fait parfois perdre nos moyens...

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien... Je suppose qu'être là, assis en face d'un garçon que je trouves plus qu'attirant depuis disons… quatre années, qui vous regarde dans les yeux et que vous vous trouvez à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et assez... perturbant. De quoi perdre ses bonnes manières en tout cas.

- Pour un Serpentard, tu es plutôt téméraire. "

Et ce fut aussi simple que ça. Severus Snape s'approcha avec lenteur de mon visage et pris possession de mes lèvres. Elles avaient une saveur sucré mais elle étaient gelés par le froid, les gerçures sur nos bouches empêchaient une parfaite glisse entres elles, mais cela n'altérait en rien la richesse et la passion de ce baiser. Nous nous embrassâmes longtemps, très longtemps, une éternité peut être, mais une éternité trop courte. Lorsque nos visages se décolèrent, nous nous observâmes et je lui dis tout en souriant.

" Pour un Serpentard, tu l'es aussi, téméraire. "

Et dans la fraîcheur hivernale, nous nous couchâmes l'un contre l'autre. Je passais mes mains sous son pull, il caressait mes fesses et mes cuisses. Rien de sexuel, c'était juste très doux, très paisible, la chaleur qui s'échappait de nos deux corps presque unis augmentait un peu la température ambiante et nous nous sentions juste bien.

" - Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Severus. Qu'étais tu entrain d'écrire ?

- J'écrivais sur un magnifique jeune homme, à la chevelure blonde comme le sable, un corps tout à fait désirable, un regard anormalement attractif... Un homme que je cotois tous les jours, mais que je n'ose approcher, de peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

- Je suppose que tu peux déchirer cette page maintenant...

- Non je ne l'as déchirerais pas, j'écrirais juste, " Mission Accomplie " à coté ... "

Nous rîmes ensemble, et c'est main dans la main que nous reprenions le chemin du Château.

SSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLM

La chose qui me choqua le plus, dans nos premières semaines ensemble, c'est le romantisme insoupçonné dont Le Prince faisait preuve. Alors que nous n'étions qu'aux prémices de notre relation, il nous imaginait déjà un avenir commun, être marié, avoir des bébés…

J'eu été le premier à ne pas croire à la durée de notre romance… pour des raisons sociales tout d'abord. J'étais le dernier héritier des Malfoy, il fallait que je perpétue le nom. De plus, Severus Snape était un sang - mêlé, certes sa mère était la digne descendante des Prince, mais elle a fait l'irréparable erreur de procréer avec un moldu. Un Malfoy se doit de se marier avec un sang complètement pur depuis des générations, Au diable les consanguinités et leurs conséquences ! Dès l'âge de quatorze ans on évoqua la possibilité de m'unir avec Narcissa Black, bien que ce soit une jolie fille, aimable, possédant une beauté tranquille et un sourire qui en faisait chavirer plus d'un, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne peux tout simplement pas établir de sentiments autre qu'amicaux envers elle.

Le dernier problème s'opposant à la survie de notre Amour fut, bien évidemment, nos sexes. Bien que l'homosexualité ne soit plus autant tabou qu'elle le fut aux temps de nos aînés, il est tout simplement impensable qu'une personne de mon rang, venant d'une famille de la " Upper Class " sorcière, s'unisse avec un homme. " Tous trop effrayés du qu'en dira t- on. " M'avait dit une fois Severus. Il avait tristement raison. Lorsque, une fois durant l'été de mes quatorze ans bien avant ma relation avec Severus donc, j'avais tenté de faire comprendre à mon pères mes intérêts sentimentaux pour les hommes, tout ce que j'eu reçu, c'est d'être victime de Doloris quotidiens durant toutes les vacances. " Pour ton bien. " me disait ma mère d'une mine qu'elle voulait sans doute compatissante.

Nous vivions donc notre relation dans le plus grand secret, sans jamais savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait.

Et puis il y eut notre première fois.

Je venais d'être nommé préfet. Bien sur, Severus et moi y avons vu un tout autre intérêt que celui d'être simplement bien vu du Directeur et des Professeurs. Une chambre à moi seul. Ou plutôt, à nous seuls.

C'était presque la nuit, et nous étions couchés paisiblement l'un contre l'autre dans mon notre lit. Severus était plongé dans un livre de Potions tandis que je finissais mon devoir de métamorphose. Je posai ce dernier, la mine défaite et j'admirai mon Prince. J'aimais sa petite figure lorsqu'il était concentré. Les lèvres pincées, sa petite ride entre les deux sourcils. Brisant le silence, je lui dis à l'oreille.

" - Tu sais... On pourrait peut être.. Aller plus... loin. Ensemble je veux dire. "

D'un coup, il posa son livre, et me regarda, intrigué.

" - Pouvez vous éclaircir votre propos, Mr. Malfoy ?

- Tu sais... "

Je passai une main sous les couvertures et je caressai son ventre maigre. Il rougit.

" - Mais tu sais... je m'y connais pas... Je sais pas comment faire et..

- Shhhh... "

Je posai mon doigt sur ma bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire et Je l'embrassai voluptueusement. Je lui murmurai.

" - Je m'y connais ... je mènerai la danse. "

Je m'asseyais à califourchon sur ses hanches et commençai à parsemer son torse de mille et un baisers. Doucement, je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux platine. Souffle qui se fit de plus en plus haletant au fur et à mesure de ma descente vers son bas ventre. Arrivé à la limite, je sentais déjà son sexe durcis par l'excitation et j'entrepris de le caresser avec lenteur à travers son caleçon. La respiration du Prince s'accéléra, et je retirai doucement le vêtement, pour lâcher à l'air libre une verge d'une taille plus que respectable qui commençait à se sentir serrée dans tout ce tissu inutile. Je posa mes lèvres purpurines sur son gland et entama un va et viens qui fit cambrer de plaisir le Prince.

" - Luciussssssssssssss...

- Oui, mon Prince ? Tu sais que j'adore t'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette façon...

- Tais toi et remets toi au travail... ! "

Je pouffa gentiment et entrepris de satisfaire les désirs de mon Amoureux. Alors que ma bouche était toujours affairée à lécher, sucer, mordiller doucement son sexe, je faisais parcourir mes mains le long de son corps maigre. Je griffais ses fesses et ses cuisses, chose qu'il semblait apprécier fortement si on s'en tenait aux râles graves que Le Prince poussait. Je fis une pause pour retirer mon propre caleçon, et je me saisis à nouveau de ses lèvres, le baiser se fit terriblement érotique, témoignant de l'excitation qui s'émanait de nos deux corps. Excitation augmentée par le plaisir que provoquait le frottement de nos deux verges l'une contre l'autre. Tout à coup, Severus inversa nos positions à s'assit à son tour sur mes hanches, il commença alors lui aussi à vouloir satisfaire mes envies. Il pris d'un seul coup tout mon sexe en bouche, ce qui provoqua en moi une onde insoupçonnée de plaisir, je me cambrai et respira avec difficulté.

" - Tu te débrouille plutôt bien pour un débutant... "

Suite à ma petite remarque, il me retourna sur le ventre et me colla une fessée monumentale. Je hurla un cri qui se partageait entre marque de douleur et marque d'excitation.

" - Il te plait comme ça... le débutant ?

- Si tu savais ... "

Il me caressa le dos, et me déposa des petits baisers sur la nuque, tout en faisant frotter son sexe entre mes fesses. Bien que les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient plus qu'agréables je me retournais violemment, et le mis à quatre pattes, je me positionnai debout en face de ses fesses. Je déposai un peu de lubrifiant au coeur de son anneau de chair. J'y insérai un doigt ce qui fit doucement soupirer mon Prince. J'entama un doux va et vient tout en insérant au fur et à mesure un doigt supplémentaire. Lorsque je le sentis prêt, je lui murmurai :

" - Dis le moi... si je te fais mal... Je ne veux que ton bien... Je t'aime...

- Oui... "

Doucement alors, je le pénétrai et il poussa un petit cri aigu. J'arrêtai momentanément ma progression de peur de faire souffrir mon Prince. Et je recommençai. Peu à peu, les cris douloureux de Severus se transformèrent en râles de plaisir. J'accéléra le va et vient et j'entendis mon Prince crier mon nom ce qui ne fit que redoubler mon excitation, de ma main libre, je me saisis de sa verge et la caressa. Sans plus de cérémonie, le Prince jouis sur ma main alors que je me vidais en lui. Dans un cri à l'unisson, nous atteignîmes le septième ciel simultanément. Epuisés et suintants, je me retirai de lui et nous nous couchâmes l'un contre l'autre. Cinq minutes plus tard - du moins c'est ce que je pense- nous étions déjà assoupis, exténué par tout l'amour que nous avions dépenser.

SSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLM

Toute la suite de notre relation se déroula sur le même schéma, nous partagions nos repas et nos nuits, lors des vacances, nous nous écrivions des lettres passionnées témoignant de la souffrance que nous vivions loin de l'autre. Severus pris rapidement de l'aisance sexuellement, et rares étaient les fois ou nous n'atteignîmes pas l'orgasme ensemble. Nous étions en parfaite symbiose, terriblement épris l'un de l'autre. Je vivais tout simplement un bonheur que je ne soupçonnais pas.

Notre relation se dégrada le jour où je décidai de rejoindre ses rangs, après avoir passé mes NEWTs. Lord Voldemort. Il n'a tout d'abord pas approuvé mon choix, déclarant que " On peut aimer la magie noire sans pour autant avoir des buts aussi lugubres dans son utilisation. " Mais comme nombreux autres jeunes sorciers, j'étais exalté et impressionné par les discours révolutionnaires du Lord. Sa beauté terrifiante et son charisme incroyable ne faisant qu'ajouter à mon attraction pour ses idéaux et sa personne en elle même. Bien sur, les sentiments que j'avais vis à vis du Lord n'avait strictement rien avoir avec l'Amour que j'avais pour Severus. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Il se joignit aux Mangemorts de Voldemort peu après sa sortie d'Hogwarts mais pendant un certain temps j'eu l'impression que ce fut plus dans le but d'observer ce qui pouvait se passer entre Le Lord et moi que par réelles convictions politiques.

Loin de l'autre, notre relation devint de plus en plus compliquée, les années passaient, le Lord gagnait en puissance alors que notre amour lui décroissait. Je fut marié à Narcissa peu de temps après, et mon fils Draco, actuellement âgé de tout juste une année, naquit. On ne se voyait que rarement, généralement, on parlait peu, se contentant du physique de l'Amour pour exprimer le manque que l'on vivait chacun. Mais notre relation ne se résumait plus qu'à un grand vide.

Mais c'est deux événements en particulier qui changèrent complètement le cours des choses et de ma vie.

Nous étions en Août 1981 et le Lord m'appréciait. Pas amicalement, pas amoureusement, non. Tout cela était des choses que Le Lord ne pouvait comprendre. Mais par une après midi de forte chaleur, il me convoqua dans son Manoir. Nous étions seuls, il me regardait avec insistance, ces longs doigts blancs jouant avec sa bouche purpurine. Il était d'une beauté extraordinaire, ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau presque translucide de part sa blancheur. Quelque chose qui émanait de lui me faisait un peu penser à Severus. Hors mis les yeux, non les yeux du Lord étaient d'un triste et vide gris, alors que ceux se Severus était d'un noir d'une profondeur infinie;

" - Tu es sans doute le plus beau de mes Mangemorts, Lucius. " me déclara t-il d'un voix monocorde.

Je rougis à cet étonnant compliment et acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Le Lord s'approcha de moi et colla son bassin au mien.

" - Je voudrais que tu m'appartiennes.. un peu plus. "

La suite se passe de commentaires. Il me déshabilla sans passion et ordonna que je m'occupe de son bas ventre. C'est vrai que nu, il était encore plus désirable et impressionnant, son torse et son ventre délicieusement musclés, mais lorsqu'il me touchait, tout était tellement fade et froid, il n'empêche qu'une érection grossissait outrageusement dans le seul habit qu'il me restait. J'avais honte de ressentir de telles sensations pour la personne qu'il était, honte de me sentir si bien à m'affairer pour cet homme alors que j'étais loin de celui que j'aimais vraiment.

Il allait me pénétrer lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Et lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait, j'eu la plus intense envie de mourir qu'il ne fut possible d'avoir. Je savoura avec un immense dé désespoir l'injustice de ce monde, et la terrible tragédie de l'existence.

" - Et voilà mon deuxième plus beau Mangemort. Allez, viens aider ton ami à s'occuper de son Maître. " Dit Voldemort d'un ton froid et rieur.

Severus Snape ne bougea pas, il était bouche bée sur le pas de la porte. Il me regardait dans droit dans les yeux, où des larmes coulaient déjà à grands flots, suppliant un Pardon qu'il ne m'accorderait pas. Alors que le rictus sur sa bouche traduisait son immense dégoût pour ce qu'il voyait, ses prunelles et ses tremblotantes exprimait l'immense hémorragie qui s'était épris de son cœur. Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit au bout d'une minute en claquant la porte.

" - Oh mais je crois que j'ai fais mal au coeur de certains... Comme c'est dommage.. hein Luciussss... Tu n'es qu'à moi maintenant. "

Et il me pénétra alors que j'hurlais de désespoir, et de tristesse. Pendant deux heures au moins il cognait en moi sans relâche, n'accordant que peu d'attention à mes larmes incessantes.

Le Lord me convoquait de temps en temps, comme ça, lorsqu'il en avait envie. J'avais tenté par tous les moyens de contacter Severus, je lui avais envoyé des centaines de lettres lui conjurant que j'avais été forcé, que je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Sans aucune réponse.

Les premières images qu'eurent mon petit Draco ne furent que celles d'un père en constante tristesse, pleurant nuit et jour.

Bien sur je voyais Severus aux réunions du Lord, mais celui ci ne prêtait que peu d'attention. Je le mirai avec attention et mais il ne daignais m'accorder un regard. Narcissa, qui avec le temps, était devenue plus proche d'une meilleure amie, qu'une réelle épouse. Elle me consolait lorsque la nuit j'hurlais au désespoir en criant le nom du Prince. Elle avait même été jusqu'à contacter Severus pour qu'il daigne avoir une discussion avec moi. Elle se comportait de façon tellement compatissante et aimante que chaque jour je m'en voulais un peu plus de pas être capable de lui offrir un amour dont elle souffrait le manque.

Cette situation ne dura pas. Car l'ignorance du Prince se transforma en haine le 31 Octobre 1981. Il y a exactement une semaine.

Sa meilleure, et unique amie, Lily Evans, a été assassinée ce jour fatidique, par Lord Voldemort. Mais alors que partout, on chante et on fête l'anéantissement du Lord par un petit garçon de l'âge de mon fils, Severus vint, par réseau de cheminette, s'inviter dans ma maison il y a quatre jours.

J'étais à cet instant plongé dans la lecture de la Une de la Gazette des Sorciers, et je levai la tête bouche bée lorsque Severus Snape s'approcha de moi.

" - Tu sais ce jour où je t'ai vu sucer la queue de Voldemort, je pensais sincèrement que jamais tu ne pourrais me dégoûter autant, et jamais je ne pourrais t'haïr autant.

- Mais je..

- Laisse moi finir. Je me fiche de tes discours bidon comme quoi il t'a soumis à l'Imperium ou quoi que ce soit. Je n'y crois pas. Depuis des mois, tu étais omnubilé par son soi disant aura extraordinaire. Consciemment ou Inconsciemment tu n'attendais que ça, Lucius, qu'il enfonce sa queue dans ton trou pour que tu sentes puissant que le " Maître " t'accordes tellement d'attention. Comme je l'ai dis, je ne pensais pas que mon dégoût pouvait atteindre des sommets plus hauts que ceux où ils n'étaient déjà. Mais si. Tu l'as fait. Non seulement tu as tué l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout en couchant avec ce détritus, mais en plus tu aies couché avec l'homme qui a tué la femme qui avait le plus d'importance dans ma vie. Lucius et Lily. Two L that used to mean " Love ". Ils sont morts. Par ta faute. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me lancer un seul regard. "

Lorsque je voulu me jeter à ses pieds, il avait déjà disparu de la cheminée.

Et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. A pleurer pour tout ce que j'ai détruit, à pleurer pour tout ce que j'ai voulu protéger mais que je n'ai que saccager.

Maintenant est ce que tu comprends Journal ? Comprends tu la lourdeur de ces mots ? _J'ai tué_. J'ai assassiné ce qui aurait du me rendre heureux.

Pour que jamais je ne tombe dans mon propre oubli, Journal, absorbes ces pensées et vis les, car je n'en ai plus la force.

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Le 7 Novembe 1981_

SSLMSSLMSSLMSSLMSSLM

17 ans plus tard. ...

Epilogue.

D'une main, Lucius Malfoy tenait le Journal qu'il avait écrit il y a un peu moins de dix sept années, de l'autre, il tenait la photo de deux jeunes hommes rigolant, le brun nichant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du blond, avant de l'embrasser et de rire encore. Sur le visage fatigué du quarantenaire, se déversait un long flot de larmes, venant mourir sur les lèvres de celui ci. Lucius Malfoy avait toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds que sur la photo, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui lui restait de ce temps passé. Son visage avait atrocement vieilli, d'énormes cernes s'étaient nichés en dessous de ces yeux, et ses joues étaient creusées. Il avait laissé poussé sa barbe, et ses dents étaient abîmées. Lucius Malfoy avait dépérit, physiquement et mentalement.

Lord Voldemort était revenu à la Vie, mais l'extraordinaire enfant qui était né de l'Union de James Potter et de Lily Evans avait réussi à l'anéantir à nouveau et à jamais. Il était heureux, oui, de ne plus avoir à obliger son fils de devenir ce qu'il est lui même devenu. Il devrait sourire de joie, même s'il doit se tenir loin de sa famille pour ne pas être emprisonné à Azkaban. Il devrait se sentir libéré, heureux de faire sa rédemption, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas.

Car l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie, Lord Voldemort, avait emporté avec lui dans sa tombe un morceau de l'âme de Lucius Malfoy. Ce morceau qui depuis des années n'était plus présent dans Lucius, mais qui vivait, vivait toujours. Severus Snape.

Lucius ne pouvait retenir toute cette émotion, il ne pouvait déceler si c'était la mort de l'être aimé qui heurtait le plus son coeur, ou bien savoir que Severus Snape soit partit en l'haïssant pour toujours. Une haine qui n'avait jamais été réciproque, car Lucius avait aimé jusqu'au bout.

Le Prince avait été cet oiseau rare, dont la lumière infiniment colorée avait su habiller une âme en péril d'une teinte protectrice. Mais comme le soleil, Il a du céder sa place à la nuit, il s'est éteint et il a laisser le coeur de son ami fondre dans la lente abysse, avec pour seul et unique souvenir ; des yeux, des lèvres, des corps qui glissent, qui ont aujourd'hui la fierté, la force mais aussi le terrible désespoir d'avoir pu connaître pareille beauté.

Epuisé par la fatigue d'une vie que le choix du mal avait détruite, Lucius écrivit une phrase dans le Journal, la main tremblante, et glissa la photo à cette page. Il posa le journal sur la table de chevet. Il se glissa dans les couvertures, s'endormit - ou mourra, au fond, quelle importance, le magnifique visage de l'Amour lui souriant une dernière fois.

_My dear Half - Blood Prince, remember when You told me, by a beautiful sunny afternoon, that the true Love never dies. _

_Now, I believe You._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Le 20 Mai 1998._


End file.
